Our Confessions
by MoggieDaydreamer
Summary: Yu is returning from Inaba to visit his best friend and one and only partner. However new feelings have risen in both boys and now Yosuke and Yu must work out their new relationship. Part 1 of the Our Life series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **Yu**

Yu fumbled round with his phone waiting for that certain chime to ring indicating that someone had messaged him. In a couple more days he would be heading back to Inaba to spend two weeks with Dojima-San and Nanako-chan. Of course Yu was excited to see his family again and the investigation team but there was one person in particular he was more than excited to see. It seemed like forever since he had been in Inaba however all his friends made sure he wasn't left out. He would constantly get messages off the girls especially Rise who seemed more than happy to explain the groups adventures in great detail. It wasn't like Yu didn't have friends in the city but his friends from Inaba were the closest people he had and that would never change for Yu. _Beez Beez Beez._ Yu was so caught up in his thoughts that the sound of his phone going off scared the life out of him. He looked to see who the sender was and of course it was Yosuke. _"Hey partner can't believe it. Its not long now. I missed you bro Inaba isn't the same without You"_ That simple text put a big grin on Yu's face. Hearing anything off Yosuke always made Yu happy even if it was the most mundane of things. _" sure thing can't wait to be back Dojima-San and Nanako-chan are out the first night I arrive wanna come and keep me company"_ Yu took a risk with that last text hopefully Yosuke wouldn't find it weird for him to ask him that. _"totally it would be totally awesome"_ Yu grinned again and felt his stomach fill with butterflies. How long had he had these feeling for Yosuke. Probably forever but it had taken a while to notice it. The first time Yu had realised it himself was when he was confronting Yosuke at the riverbank. Seeing Yosuke that upset made him feel sick inside. He wanted to wipe away all Yosuke sadness and see him smile again. It was those intense feelings and that single hug that had made Yu aware of his feelings but he couldn't tell Yosuke. It was too soon after Saki-Senpai's death and Yosuke had enough to be dealing with. He needed a good friend and Yu was determined to be that for him. Now time had passed and Yu was ready to accept his feelings. Of course he was nervous and the feeling of dread that Yosuke would never accept his feelings lingered in his mind but Yosuke deserved to know the truth if only Yu could muster up the courage to tell him. Only a few nights left till his return to Inaba. As Yu lay down in his bed ,he couldn't help seeing Yosuke beautiful face occupy his mind.

 **Yosuke**

It was soon. Yu would be arriving in Inaba and Yosuke was determined to make sure his best friend had a good time. Ever since Yu had left to the city , Yosuke's life had never been quite the same. Of course he still meet up with Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise , Naoto and even Teddy however it wasn't the same as meeting up with Yu. Yu was his best friend, His partner. No other person could replace that and seeing Yu's text made Yosuke remember all the fun times they had together and the fun times that were yet to come. "I have to think of some totally awesome trip we can do" Yosuke thought to himself. Even if he thought he failed at everything else he had always been the trip planner and the rest of the team appreciated that. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his partner. "I wonder how much Yu has changed. Is he happy in the city. Did he make friends. Will we still be his friends after all Yu is a cool guy" All these thoughts anxiously fluttered round Yosuke's head. "Will he still consider me his best friend" Yosuke shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to think things like that. Yu had always been there for him. He wouldn't just abandon him now" Yosuke rolled into bed counting down the days till Yu's arrival. He just had to remain cool and calm like Yu no matter how much his mind was wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Yu**

The time had finally arrived. Yu was sat on the train all things packed ready for his stay in Inaba. The days had seemed to go by so slow however here he was only moments away from meeting the most important person to him. He had told all the others that he was arriving in the next two days. The only person he wanted to know of his arrival was Yosuke who would be waiting at the train station for him. The announcer called out that the next stop was Inaba and Yu started to collect his stuff together. Now the time had come Yu couldn't help but feel nervous and excited at the same time. His body felt all weird and tingly at the thought of seeing Yosuke again. "How much has he changed" Yu couldn't help but wonder however nothing would change how he viewed his partner. Finally the train arrived and Yu pulled his stuff onto the station floor. He looked around and sure enough he could see Yosuke a mile off. His blond/brown hair swaying in the wind. To Yu it felt like one of them moments where lovers meet after years of separation. Yosuke looked even more handsome in real life compared to Yu's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"PARTNER! Geez it's been so long. How have you been?" Yosuke came over and gave Yu a quick hug and a pat on the back. How he wished it could have been longer. "I've been good. Glad to be back. How about you? Got a girlfriend yet" Yu kept his tone jokey but he was actually interested in Yosuke's reply. "Man shoot a guy when his down." Yosuke said laughing to himself. "Like anyone would be interested in me" Yosuke shook his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Don't be so negative on yourself your wonderful" What had meant to be Yu's inner thought had somehow crept out of his mouth and Yu instantly felt flustered not that he was going to show it to Yosuke of all people. "I mean I have heard people say that. There's always someone who will be willing to put up with you" Why didn't he just shoot himself? Here was trying to make Yosuke feel better about himself and he had already fucked up. "Haha I don't know if that's a compliment or not but thanks Bro" Yosuke laughed but Yu could see his ears had turned a slight shade of red. Yu found it especially adorable however he had to contain himself in Yosuke's presence. "Anyway I have a free house tonight. It would be a shame to let it go to waste" Yu said hoping it didn't sound too weird. Damn why did he suddenly feel all self-conscious around Yosuke now. Was it because he had recognised his feelings and had time to actually process them. After all he had left Inaba quite soon after realised he liked Yosuke so he never really had a chance to explore them feelings. "Sounds like a plan to me bro" Yosuke replied. Yu let out a sigh "Well what are we waiting for" Yu laughed and the both if them headed to the Dojima's house.

 **Yosuke**

"Yosuke had never felt better in his life. Finally he was reunited with his best friend and it was like things had never changed. Yu was the same old Yu he had always been, maybe a bit taller but the same old Yu. Yosuke was glad that Yu hadn't invited the others round. He knew that Yu had kept his arrival from them when he asked Chie if she had any plans to meet Chie had told him a completely different date so Yosuke asked the others who had all said the same as Chie however when he had asked Yu he had been confident that the date Yosuke had was right. There must have been a reason why Yu didn't want to tell the others his arrival however Yosuke wasn't one to pry so never asked Yu himself. Soon enough they arrived at the Dojima's and Yu looked right at home. "I'm coming in" Yosuke shouted even though he knew Yu was the only one there but it still felt right. "Wow this place hasn't changed a bit" Yosuke watched as Yu looked round filled with "I didn't really have any plans for tonight. I figured I would be tired from the train journey." Yu said "Don't worry about it partner. We can go up and watch a film and talk about stuff you know. It has been a while I want to catch up" Yosuke could feel himself blushing hopefully Yu hadn't noticed. Why did he have to be so embarrassing. Then he remembered Yu's words from earlier. "Your wonderful" He could feel himself blushing even more. Why was he remembering all this now? "Yosuke are you okay you look kinda red" Yosuke was brought back to reality by Yu's voice. " ermm yeah just thinking" Yosuke replied quickly. "You can go and sit down in my room if you like. I'll bring my things up and grab us some food" Yu said smiling gently. "Yeah I think I will Thanks bro" any excuse to get out of this weird situation. Yosuke practically ran to Yu's old room that had been kept in perfect condition by Dojima-san. Yosuke took his seat on the couch and tried to calm himself down. Yu was acting weird. Not in a bad way just in a strange way. But then again so was he. These feelings seemed to ache in his chest and there was no way to explain them. Then the door opened as Yu walked in and put his suitcase and the food down. "You feeling better" Yu asked and took a sit right next to him. He had to divert the conversation. "So how's life in the big city? I'm sure a popular guy like you must have loads of friends by now even a girlfriend if you're lucky" Yosuke said winking. Yu gave a small smile. "The city isn't the same as Inaba. I actually miss it here. I made friends at school but there nowhere near as good as you guys and well as for a girlfriend. I don't think that's likely anytime" Yosuke felt some of his anxieties slip away. Yu still cared for Inaba and the people here. "No way if you can't get a girlfriend what hope do I have" he laughed trying to relieve the awkward atmosphere that seemed to have come to be. "I'm not really interested in girls at the moment. I have something more important to focus on. It's okay with me if you don't get a girlfriend" Yosuke expected Yu to be joking like he always did but he seemed serious. "What the hell man! I don't wanna be a virgin forever" Yosuke didn't know what to say to Yu comment. Why would Yu say something like that? Surely Yu would want him to be happy right. Yu seemed to regret his words as he shuffled closer to Yosuke. "Sorry I didn't mean that how it sounded. I'm just going through some difficult stuff at the moment." Yu genuinely looked apologetic. "Hey bro you know you can talk to me about anything right?You helped me loads last year at least let me return the favour" Yosuke winked and gave Yu a small smile. He definitely didn't like seeing Yu sad. It was like something was pulling on his heart. "Thanks but for now I think I need sleep" Yosuke nodded. It must have been a long journey after all. "No problem partner I'll head back" Yosuke went to get up and grab his coat however before he had chance Yu had grabbed his sleeve. "Please can you stay the night. I don't wanna be on my own" Yu whispered. "I mean I gotta call my parents but it shouldn't be an issue" Yu looked at him gratefully. "thanks partner".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
 **Yu**

"How had this happened? Yosuke was sleeping peacefully on a futon that Yu had dug out from the cupboard. He couldn't believe Yosuke was under the same roof as him half naked as well. Yu had the pleasure of watching as Yosuke had stripped off his shirt and trousers leaving him only in his boxers. Yu had tried not to look as it was obvious that Yosuke had been self-conscious however Yu couldn't help but be curious. Now Yosuke was fast asleep and Yu was wide awake with all sorts of wild thoughts running through his head. He still felt like a major dick about what he had said to Yosuke. The only reason he hadn't wanted him to get a girlfriend was because he wanted him all to himself. Of course Yosuke hadn't seen it that way and nor should he have. It was a slip of the tongue that Yu knew he had to stop Right now though Yosuke looked all cute snuggled up and Yu couldn't help but stare. After all it was rare he even got this chance. He wished he could keep Yosuke all to himself. Protect him from any dangers that may present themselves, Love him like he deserved to be loved and make him feel special. Yosuke was special after all but Yosuke probably had no interest in all that. Yosuke was going to grow up and get married to some pretty girl and have kids. It was a future Yu knew he could never provide. Yosuke wouldn't even accept his feeling anyway but even if he did Yu knew there was more obstacles that they would have to face. Yosuke being Yosuke wouldn't be able to commit to that and well the way he reacted to Kanji as well just proved even more he was straight. Yu couldn't help but feel the big wet tears fall down his cheeks. "Yosuke will never be mine" He whimpered. He walked over to where Yosuke was sleeping and saw him snoring softly. In what seemed to be a moment of madness he leant down and delicately kissed the boys soft lips. "I'm sorry Yosuke" Yu wiped his tears from his eyes feeling instantly guilty for what he had done. He crawled back into his own bed hiding under the covers like he was hiding from the world and Yosuke himself. He had learned to accept his feelings but now he had no idea how he should deal with them.

 **Yosuke**

"Yosuke woke up the next day feeling groggy suddenly the memories of last night seemed to play over in his head. Not only had the day been a strange one. Yu had come over crying. Yosuke had been more than ready to listen to his woes but then Yu did something completely unexpected. Yosuke placed his fingers over his lips. He could still feel where Yu had kissed him. Yosuke found himself blushing once again. Yu had kissed him! Yu had kissed him but why? Then he apologised. "aaa I'm so confused" Yosuke screamed in his head. He looked over to see Yu's bed was empty which he was grateful for. He wasn't ready to face Yu just yet. Yosuke gathered up his clothes and grabbed a towel from Yu's cupboard and had a shower. Yu had kissed him but that's what you do with girls. Why would Yu kiss him of all people? It must have been a joke that was the only explanation. Yu was playing a joke on him. Yosuke laughed at himself for being seriously worried about it. Yu was the kinda person who would be sarcastic and cool as a cucumber. He was just taking him for a ride. Yosuke felt a lot better after getting out the shower and decided to head downstairs where Yu was sitting watching TV. "Morning partner" Yosuke said. Yu gave a half-hearted reply. "Man you played a good joke on me last night man you almost had me fooling for it" Yosuke said in his usual light hearted tone. Yu just looked confused. " I don't understand" Yosuke laughed again "come on man kissing me in the middle of the night. Who put you up was it Chie? She likes messing with people or maybe Teddie he seems like the kind of guy that would put you up to it" Yosuke was still confident until he saw Yu's face drop which rarely ever happened. "You were awake last night" Yu asked with slight fear in his voice. "Of course I heard you crying though you were probably laughing now I think about it as a joke" He expected Yu to finally admit his plan and they would have a good laugh about it however things didn't go as Yosuke planned. "You knew I kissed you and you thought it was a joke" Yu seemed hurt by this idea. "Well yeah I mean I'm not gay and nether are you so it doesn't make sense and well who would wanna go out with me after all" Yosuke could now see the hurt on Yu's face but he was still confused by it. "Can you leave me alone please" Yu asked in a very serious tone. "Partner I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought…"

""DON'T CALL ME PARTNER IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT" Yosuke was shocked. It was the first time he ever had seen Yu raise his voice and now even his eyes looked watery. A horrible feeling covered Yosuke's entire body unsure of how to help. "Okay I'll head home for now. I'll see you soon" Yosuke walked out leaving Yu to his own devices. "Yosuke you're a moron" He muttered angrily to himself. He had managed to upset his one best friend and now he had ruined everything and that thought alone almost brought him to tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Yu**

All sorts of feelings where flooding Yu's body. He knew it wasn't entirely Yosuke's fault but all the hurt, pain and embarrassment had mixed together causing him to lash out at Yosuke. Of course Yosuke would think it's a joke that's the kind of guy he was. He wouldn't understand Yu's intentions unless they were spoken aloud and Yu in that moment of madness had let his feelings out confusing the both of them. "I'm to blame for this as well" Yu sighed. He felt calmer now however he did not have the courage to apologise to Yosuke right away in case all them horrible feelings came back. Should he ask someone for advice on what to do? Rise was the obvious choice she seemed the most experience in the matters of love. Picking up his phone he flicked over to Rise's Number and began texting style" _Hey Rise, hope you are well. I actually wanted your opinion on something and thought you would be the best person to ask. I have had a crush on someone for a while but they don't seem to have realised themselves. I kissed them without thinking and now I think I have confused them even more because they thought we were just friends? What should I do?"_ If anybody would have an answer it would be Rise. _"Hey senpai! Things are good on my end can't wait to see you. Im coming back to Inaba especially :P and well if you like this person why have you not told them. There bound to be confused. You need to be honest with them then you can settle your issues_ "It was a very typical Rise text but Yu did appreciate that she had got back to him fairly quick. Somewhere inside he knew a time would come when he had to tell Yosuke how he felt but there never seemed a right moment but now things had come to this, he knew Yosuke needed to be told. Rise was right. Yu signed and got up. If he really was gonna tell Yosuke how he felt he was gonna do it while he still had some built up energy left.

 **Yosuke**

"What do I do? Yosuke walked down the shopping district confused and lost. He didn't really know what to do with himself. "Yo Yosuke what's up?" Yosuke turned round to see Chie, Kanji and Naoto . "Why the long face man" Kanji asked in his usual accent. "Clearly something has happened" Naoto said examining him. Yosuke sighed there was no point hiding it now. "lets go to the river bank I'll explain everything there." Yosuke dragged the others away from the business of people and the riverbank was the perfect place. Yosuke explained to all three of them what had happened with Yu though keeping his own feelings a secret. He wasn't ready for that yet. All three of them listened to the end of the story when Chie burst out "YOSUKE HANAMURA YOU'RE A MASSIVE IDIOT" Yosuke could only take what she said to heart afterall it was true he was an idiot. "I don't get it" Yosuke admitted to the others. Naoto in her calm voice smiled simply "It appears that Narukami-san appears to have something to tell you but can't find the right words" Naoto always seemed to know what was going on even if Yosuke didn't. "You don't say" Chie said rolling her eyes "Honestly Yosuke I can't believe your that dense". Yosuke didn't know what to say so he turned to Kanji. "Well man don't get mad but do you have feelings for senpai?" Yosuke stood there for a moment. What was Yu to him. His partner. His best friend. Someone irreplaceable. "Hell no thats gay man" Yosuke said with a nervous laugh. It was impossible right? Though Yosuke wasn't so sure anymore. Yosuke wanted to punch Kanji for even suggesting the idea but there was some truth in the statement. Yu had always been special since the day he helped Yosuke out that trash bin. Yu was someone Yosuke aspired to be. Yu always knew what to do. Always composed. Yu was special. "There is one way to test it out how did you feel when Narukami-san kissed you" Naoto asked simply.

Yosuke wanted to scream out it was weird. "I don't know, I mean it was just a kiss right?" But Yosuke knew it was more than that. When Yu had kissed him it had felt special, Different. Yosuke felt his cheeks blushing. Did he really like Yu that way. "Well let's try it out. You should kiss Kanji" Chie said out of nowhere. "That's ridiculous" Both Yosuke and Kanji said at the same time. "Yosuke should at least kiss two people to test the water. Chie he should kiss you as well" Naoto suggested. Chie looked embarrassed but sighed "Fine if it means this idiot finally works out his feelings" Kanji and Chie both stood in a line. Yosuke felt extremely awkward but worked up the courage to kiss both Kanji and Chie on the lips. Neither one had caused any sort of reaction in him that meant that Yu really must be special. Suddenly it seemed to come together like the puzzles of the jigsaw had been completed. I'm in love with Yu Narukami and never realised it. Just when Yosuke was ready to tell them he looked round to see Yu standing on the stairs. Tears in his eyes once more. "wait it isn't what you think" but before Yosuke could explain himself Yu ran off as fast as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Yu**

Yu didn't even know where to go. He didn't know what to think. What to say. His emotions were all a mess and it felt like they were ripping him from inside. Seeing Yosuke kiss both Chie and Kanji like that only enraged him. Deep down inside Yu knew that Yosuke was free to kiss whoever he wanted but more than anything he wanted to feel Yosuke's soft lips touch his. An irresistible feeling was welling up inside him. "I want Yosuke. I want him all to myself and do all kinds of things. I want to make him feel so good he keeps coming back for more". Yu pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. Yosuke would never be his so what the point? That question made Yu feel sad was all over again. He might as well go back to the Dojima's for now at least he really wanted to distract himself from anything to do with Yosuke.

 **Yosuke**

"Yosuke searched high and low looking for Yu however it seemed like he was nowhere to be found. Yosuke had even enlisted the help of the investigation team in an attempt to locate him. The only place he could be was back at the Dojima's and Yosuke didn't really feel like explaining to them why he was there at 10pm at night. He couldn't believe it was that time already and the pain of the situation only made things worse. Yosuke thanked the fellow members and decided it would be best to head back home. Once home Yosuke collapsed onto his bed and pulled his headphones over his ears playing any song possible. Everything seemed to be going at such a fast pace Yosuke couldn't keep up. He had only just admitted his own feelings towards Yu but now the thought of doing lewd things with Yu was keeping his mind busy. If he really did like Yu that would mean he would have to do things with him like sex. Yosuke instantly blushed at the thought. Sex wasn't meant for best friends. Yu was such an awesome guy and had many girls following his every move. Yu wouldn't be interested in him. He felt like no one compared to the others about. Chie was strong, passionate and outgoing. Yukiko was a little shy and reserved at first but was a very nice girl. Rise was flirty and beautiful and well Risette whereas Yosuke was just Yosuke. The guy Yu managed to pull out of a bin on the first day they met. Then the thoughts about Yu's kiss crept up in his mind. Yu had such a gentle kiss. Yosuke found himself wanting more. How much further would Yu go? Images were flashing through Yosuke's mind. A naked Yu. Dominating him. Yosuke's mind wondered more. Yu was sitting on a bed inviting Yosuke to join him. Both of them naked. Yosuke walked up to him when Yu suddenly got up and violently kissed Yosuke pushing him against the cold wall. The wall would send shivers up Yosuke but the heat of Yu's body pushing against his would be worth it. Yu looked so sexy when he was dominating and Yosuke just wanted to be dominated by him. " _Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt_! Yosuke snapped out of his daydream to see a single text from Yu." _We need to talk. Meet me at the river bank tomorrow 1ish"_ Yosuke was so glad Yu had finally got in contact with him. _"Sure thing I need to talk to you as well. I will explain everything. It really wasn't what you think bro"_ Yosuke knew he had to clear up this misunderstanding though he didn't know how he was gonna do that without making it obvious to Yu that he fancied him. That's when Yosuke noticed his semi- boner that seemed to have appear whilst thinking of Yu. Hating himself Yosuke pulled a pillow over his head and tried to think of what to say to Yu tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Yu**

Yu woke up with a massive headache. He rubbed his head in an attempt to ease the pain. All night he had been thinking and dreaming off Yosuke. He wanted to say they were nice dreams but every time it involved Yosuke rejecting him and abandoning him. Deciding he may as well get ready Yu pulled out his best clothes and got in the shower. Even though a part of him hated the fact that Yosuke had kissed the others, another part of him wanted Yosuke badly. The image of Yosuke's body crept into his mind. Yosuke wasn't overly muscular but he wasn't scrawny either. Yosuke body looked amazing to Yu and he couldn't help wanting to touch it all over. Yu became aware that his member had grown bigger at the thought but Yu couldn't stop himself. What kind of face would Yosuke pull when he was cumming. Where did he like to be touch. Yu felt his breathing get heavier as he began to stroke his cock. He leant himself against the wall and quicken the speed of his hand. More thoughts entered his head. How hot would Yosuke look if he was masturbating. Yu desperately wanted to find out. With so many lewd thoughts in his head Yu couldn't help but cum to the arousing site of Yosuke vulnerable like that "Big bro are you coming down to breakfast" Nanako called. Yu snapped out of his own thoughts. "I'm coming" making sure he looked alright he quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Big bro why were you so long in the bathroom" Nanako asked bluntly as he came down. Yu blushed awkwardly as Dojima started at him. "I was just thinking about stuff" Yu replied hoping that Dojima didn't question him later. "lets eat breakfast" Nanako said cheerfully. After finishing breakfast Yu prepared himself to visit Yosuke. He was still unsure of what exactly he was going to say. The butterflies filled his stomach but he knew he couldn't delay this much longer. "I'll see you later, I'm meeting up with Yosuke" Yu called to his family before heading out. Yu headed to the river bank and could already see Yosuke wondering about. It was clear he was nervous too as he was fidgeting with his headphone wire. Yu took a deep breath and heading down to greet him. "Partner listen I have to say something. I don't like Chie or Kanji romantically at all. I was just testing something based on what Naoto said. I didn't mean to upset you or anything" Yosuke looked awkward and his whole face had gone red and Yu wanted to know why. "Why did you kiss them then? There must have been a reason right" Yu asked keeping his voice calm. Yosuke was fidgeting even more looking for the words to say. "Do we really have to go over this right now. I don't really know how to explain it" Yosuke was blushing a deeper shade of red. Yu couldn't help but find him adorable but the question was still there. Yu didn't know if he should believe it. Could it be possible? Maybe he should test it out. Without warning Yu moved closer to Yosuke who looked shocked and embarrassed. This only served more as an invitation. Yu cupped his hand round Yosuke cheek and pulled his face closer to his. Yosuke's lips felt warm and soft. Kissing Yosuke at last sent electric waves through Yu's expected Yosuke to push him away like he did in his nightmares but instead Yosuke nervously held on to Yu's jacket instead. Yu couldn't believe his luck. The next moment Yosuke opened his lips slightly Yu took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Yosuke's mouth. Yu could hear Yosuke's muffled moans through him and this aroused Yu even more. Yu wanted to carry on. Ravish in the moment but he knew he had to say something as well. Yu slowly parted from Yosuke and when he looked back at Yosuke he could see how flustered he was. It was adorable. His lips were slightly wet with his hair dishevelled and a look of longing on his face. "Yosuke I love you" Yu declared. "I have been in love with you for a very long time" Yosuke looked at him mildly shocked. " In love with me? But im nobody special there are plenty of other people who are way better than me" Yosuke looked down at the floor and Yu couldn't help but cup his face and lift it back up to look at " I don't care about other people. You're the one I'm in love with. I think you are amazing in so many different ways. Your funny, kind and loyal but there even more you love adventure, you make my time here so much more fun and I love you" Yu said bluntly. He didn't know where this confidence was coming from but he was on a roll now. "How do you feel about me".

 **Yosuke**

"Yosuke was still in shock. He wanted to try and cheer Yu up and explain the situation to him. Yet here Yu was confessing his love to him. It couldn't be true. Yu had actually kissed him and well and the kiss was filled with so much passion Yosuke could barely breathe. He had been happy to hear Yu explain his feelings it made much more sense why he had been acting funny but then he had asked that question. "How do you feel about me?" What could he even say to that? The truth was he was in love with Yu as well but he was also scared. It felt weird and new and Yosuke was even unsure if this was the right thing to do. But he had to reply. "Honestly I'm not sure at the moment. I like you a lot more than other people that's for sure and I liked it when I kissed you. It felt good" Yosuke blushed. "But I'm scared. This is all so new and I don't know how to react but I don't wanna lose my partner again" Yosuke wasn't sure if that got his feelings across so he gently leaned into Yu. Yu nodded and gave him a gentle hug. "I understand we don't have to rush things. We can take things one step at a time" Yosuke nodded. "Would that be okay" Yosuke asked and Yu nodded again smiling at him gently. "Of course after all you are my partner" Yu said. Yosuke was filled with Joy. There was sure going to be many more adventures ahead of them but for now Yosuke was happy relaxing in Yu's arms.

"To be continued in next story…Our shadows /em/p


End file.
